TARDIS Thoughts
by GhostDog401
Summary: The TARDIS's thoughts throughout each episode of (New Who) Doctor Who NOW UP: Army of Ghosts, a storm is coming and the TARDIS can do nothing to stop it
1. Rose

**Characters: **TARDIS, Rose Tyler, Ninth Doctor  
**~Pairings: **Hinted Rose/The Doctor

* * *

**Rose**

* * *

He's lonely now, well lonelier.

Her wonderful Thief, all alone, then comes the Wolf Girl… no she _will_ come _(tenses are hard)_.

The Wolf Girl _will _come and she'll make him happy.

She'll make him laugh, smile and _love_.

But for now her Thief is alone, but for her.

His people are gone and he refuses to go try and see his old strays.

_(You know, those funny little human's he always seems to bring home)_

But sure enough after plastic men who come alive and another near death experience, he picks up another stray.

_The Wolf Girl has arrived._

* * *

**And we're off!**

**This set of drabbles will be a collection that will contain a tie-in to each episode of New Who all told from the TARDIS's point of view**

_**NOTE:  
**__**this story will update twice a week**_

* * *

**Please Review**


	2. The End of the World

**Characters: **TARDIS, Ninth Doctor, The Face of Boe  
**~Pairings: **Nothing Specified

* * *

**The End of the World**

* * *

The TARDIS sits and waits, the wrong thing is nearby she can sense it.

It's distant and muted, but there and it burns into her being.

She knows that it's watching.

Not her, but her Thief, keeping a careful eye on him.

Waiting for the trouble, for trouble follows her Thief, like a moth to a flame.

She knows that one day she will like the wrong thing, though the details are fuzzy, but for now she sits in the docking bay and shudders.

…

When her Thief finally does return, he looks old, ragged, the trouble had indeed found him.

* * *

**So I am a firm believer in the idea that Jack is the Face of Boe and well I like the idea that the TARDIS doesn't see things linearly and so she knows that she'll like this wrong thing eventually, but for now it bugs her**

**I also like this idea that once Jack becomes the Face of Boe the wrongess is muted, be it due to the glass/gas that he's in or just age.**

_**NOTE:  
**__**this story will update twice a week, usually on Sundays and Wednesdays**_

* * *

**REVIEW REPLIES for ANONS**

**RandomW: **Ahhh thanks, I'm glad that you like them so much :D I love it when I start to get regular reviewers and I get to be like, "yes them, they were hear from the beginning" and it makes me happy

* * *

**Please Review**


	3. The Unquiet Dead

**Characters: **TARDIS, Gwyneth, The Gelth  
**~Pairings: **Nothing Specified

* * *

**The Unquiet Dead**

* * *

The girl is dead, no will die.

She's going to die.

Not the Bad Wolf Girl, never her, but the other girl. The Quiet One, the Timid One, she will die.

She will die to save the Earth and the TARDIS hums softly as she feels the rift open and pulse.

Soon the girl will die.

No, is dead, she is dead now. For the Gelth have destroyed her, she feels her Thief's horror, his anger.

She feels his sorrow.

For now both are dead the Gelth and the girl.

Dead, gone, and what a waste, a horrible, terrible, waste.

* * *

**So due to the fact that I believe I will be unable to update tomorrow I decided to post this tonight**

**Enjoy :D**

_**NOTE:  
**__**this story will update twice a week, usually on Sundays and Wednesdays**_

* * *

**REVIEW REPLIES for ANONS**

_None_

* * *

**Please Review**


	4. Aliens of London

**Characters: **TARDIS  
**~Pairings: **Nothing Specified

* * *

**Aliens of London**

* * *

She's gotten the time wrong again or maybe her Thief just needs to fly better.

But time is all wibbly and wobbly to her, twelve months, twelve hours, what's the difference?

Humans' concept of time is strange, all linear and no wibbly.

They're funny like that.

Poor little humans, with only three dimensions and one heart, they're nothing like her Thief.

For there is _nothing _like her Thief…maybe that's why he's so sad sometimes, she'd never thought of that before.

She's shaken from her musings, by another human, a small one, and he's _spraying_ something across her shell.

_Rude._

* * *

**I apologize for the lack of update yesterday...I completely forgot it was Wednesday...**

**Anyways hope you guys enjoyed this one**

_**NOTE:  
**__**this story will update twice a week, usually on Sundays and Wednesdays**_

* * *

**REVIEW REPLIES for ANONS**

_None_

* * *

**Please Review**


	5. World War Three

**Characters: **TARDIS  
**~Pairings: **Nothing Specified

* * *

**World War Three**

* * *

Her Thief thinks the Wolf Girl is going to die, she's not of course, the TARDIS knows this.

For the Wolf Girl will not die for a long time.

The TARDIS doesn't worry.

But maybe she does a bit, for there're aliens guarding her. Itty bitty humans and something else, they're trying to keep her from her Thief.

And what if they succeed?

For time is not linear, it's a ball, messy, tangled. _Time can change_, _she could be left alone_.

She thinks that alone is bad, but she cannot move without him so, the TARDIS shivers, hums and waits.

* * *

**So the 'aliens' guarding the TARDIS are indeed humans and the Slitheen, because to the TARDIS they would be the aliens**

_**NOTE:**_

_**this story will update twice a week, usually on Sundays and Wednesdays**_

* * *

**REVIEW REPLIES for ANONS**

_None_

* * *

**Please Review**


	6. Dalek

**Characters: **TARDIS  
**~Pairings: **Nothing Specified

* * *

**Dalek**

* * *

He's going to be angry soon.

He's going to rage and rant, his panicked horror, giving into anger.

He _hates _them.

He hates the little squidy things. They have a name, a horrible name, but she can't remember it.

She doesn't really care, for she hates them too.

They have slaughtered her sisters and they have killed her Thief.

_(Will kill her Thief)_

The TARDIS hums, her lights dimming and her consciousness drifting.

Then comes the anger, her Thief has found the squidy thing.

The TARDIS sits and waits, her Thief will be fine.

She knows this.

_(She hopes this)_

* * *

**This is actually my favorite drabble so far**

**It's the only one that I loved right from the start and didn't really need to revise at all before posting**

_**NOTE:**_

_**this story will update twice a week, usually on Sundays and Wednesdays**_

* * *

**REVIEW REPLIES for ANONS**

**RandomW: **I like to think that some part of the Bad Wolf is still in Rose (much in the same way as a part of the Doctor Donna is in Donna Noble), however I'm not a big fan of the immortal Rose theory.

* * *

**Please Review**


	7. The Long Game

**Characters: **TARDIS, Rose Tyler, Ninth Doctor, Adam  
**~Pairings: **Nothing Specified

* * *

**The Long Game**

* * *

Her Thief's confused; if she's honest with herself _(and if she felt emotions the same way) _she'd say she's confused too.

For history was wrong all of a sudden.

Earth wasn't as it should be, the Satellite was wrong and the people were wrong.

Something was controlling everything, something was _ruining _everything.

Then there's the _new_ stray, the stupid selfish male one that the Wolf Girl brought back.

He's breaking history too, he's breaking the _rules_.

She can feel it, can feel the time bending and trying to desperately to fix itself, before finally Thief manages to fix it.

Maybe.

* * *

**This chapter is a bit rough, but oh well**

_**NOTE:**_

_**this story will update twice a week, usually on Sundays and Wednesdays**_

* * *

**REVIEW REPLIES for ANONS**

None

* * *

**Please Review**


	8. Father's Day

**Characters: **TARDIS, Rose Tyler, Ninth Doctor  
**~Pairings: **Nothing Specified

* * *

**Father's Day**

* * *

The Wolf Girl had _(has?)_ broken time!

The TARDIS thinks that if she were human, she'd be panicking.

Because her Thief is gone, and she is trapped in a place she doesn't know.

Empty, dark… alone.

She doesn't like alone.

Then she can feel him, it's distant, but he's there.

_He's bringing her back._

She feels glee shoot through her, as she pulses back into existence.

Almost, almost…

Abruptly she's gone again.

She's _alone again._

In the dark, in the nothing.

She wants her Thief.

She doesn't know what scared is, but she thinks this may be what it's like.

* * *

**So since we don't really know where the TARDIS's conciseness went during this episode I just decided it was some sort of limbo and expanded upon that**

_**NOTE:**_

_**For personal reasons there will be no update on Sunday, see you guys next Wednesday :D**_

* * *

**REVIEW REPLIES for ANONS**

None

* * *

**Please Review**


	9. The Empty Child

**Characters: **TARDIS, Ninth Doctor  
**~Pairings: **Nothing Specified

* * *

**The Empty Child**

* * *

They're following something, something important, something that could hurt people.

Thief doesn't like it when people get hurt.

She likes that about him.

She _doesn't_ like following the important thing.

It's jumping around like mad, making her twist and turn, then it's gone.

It has landed, no it's crashed.

There's a difference right?

She feels herself land, yes defiantly a difference, and watches as her Thief departs.

He's going to ask about something that fell from the sky with a loud bang and the TARDIS's humming takes on an amused note.

Her poor Thief is in for an embarrassing surprise.

* * *

**I am so sorry about not updating on Wednesday, my life has been super busy and I just forgot. **

**On another note I hope you guys are already for Captain Jack Harkness because the next chapter is about him :)**

_**NOTE:**_

_**This story updates on Sunday and Wednesday**_

* * *

**REVIEW REPLIES for ANONS**

**Sherlockwritr: **I'm glad that you liked it and I'm sorry that I forgot to update Wednesday

* * *

**Please Review**


	10. The Doctor Dances

**Characters: **TARDIS, Jack Harkness  
**~Pairings: **Nothing Specified

* * *

**The Doctor Dances**

* * *

She's not sure if she likes this new stray.

He's strange, no he will be strange. At least she thinks he will, for time seems to be bending around him, almost preparing.

She shakes it off, for it really is no bother to her.

After time, she thinks she may come to like this new stray.

The one who flirts with her Thief and anyone else that walks.

No they don't have to walk, because she's never walked and she's fairly certain he's flirting with her.

He strokes her like her Thief does and smiles.

Yes, she likes this one.

* * *

**And enter Jack Harkness! :D**

**Also to make up for the fact that I forgot to update on Wednesday I'm planning on posting a Captain Jack story later tonight, so look for that :D**

_**NOTE:**_

_**This story updates on Sunday and Wednesday**_

* * *

**REVIEW REPLIES for ANONS**

**Sherlockwritr: **I'm glad that you enjoy it so much and yep pretty soon Ten will come

* * *

**Please Review**


	11. Boom Town

**Characters: **TARDIS, Margaret Blaine (the Slitheen)  
**~Pairings: **Nothing Specified

* * *

**Boom Town**

* * *

It hurts, it hurts and she wants it to stop.

Her hums turn dark and low, as she tries to control the energy around her.

The Rift, she's opening the Rift.

She's going to hurt her Thief.

Then her panels are opening and she knows that the Slitheen is looking into her, into her heart and soul.

For a moment she thinks about burning her, she thinks she may like to roast her for this alien had caused her pain, but she doesn't. For the Slitheen feels pain too and the TARDIS can take that away.

And so she does.

* * *

**So there we have it a quick interaction with the TARDIS and Margaret :D**

_**NOTE:**_

_**This story updates on Sunday and Wednesday**_

* * *

**REVIEW REPLIES for ANONS**

**Sherlockwritr: **Please everybody likes Jack :P He doesn't give them a choice in the matter

**RandomW: **Yep, I figured that before Jack went all wrong the TARDIS liked him just fine, just the same way the Doctor did with Jack

* * *

**Please Review**


	12. Bad Wolf

**Characters: **TARDIS, Daleks, Ninth Doctor  
**~Pairings: **Nothing Specified

* * *

**Bad Wolf**

* * *

The TARDIS hums, she can sense them; can feel their technology can sense how close it is… too close… he'll be upset when he finds out.

He'll rave and rant, just as he did before, except this time it isn't just one, its hundreds… he'll hate that.

Right now though he's suffering, she can feel it. She can feel his anger, silent yet deadly, building up inside him.

And it will get worse, she knows this.

But for now the TARDIS waits alone, her scanners beeping, awaiting for her Thief to discover just who has taken his Wolf Girl away.

* * *

**And coming up next the SEASON FINALE! :D**

_**NOTE:**_

_**This story updates on Sunday and Wednesday**_

* * *

**REVIEW REPLIES for ANONS**

None

* * *

**Please Review**


	13. The Parting of Ways

**Characters: **TARDIS, Rose Tyler, Jack Harkness  
**~Pairings: **Nothing Specified

* * *

**The Parting of Ways**

* * *

The stupid little Wolf Girl is trying to open her up, the TARDIS winces and hums in irritation.

Then all at once the panel is open and the TARDIS can feel the Wolf Girl staring into her soul.

The TARDIS has never taken on human form, but how hard could it be?

She easily let's a part of herself slither into the Wolf Girl's mind and flies back to her Thief.

The Wolf Girl saves her Thief and the TARDIS feels joy… and then the Wolf Girl does something else… she makes something _wrong._

The TARDIS shutters and feels horror.

* * *

**And with that I close season one and we say good-bye to dear old Nine...  
Also I will be doing a drabble for the webisode _Born Again _next time :)  
**

_**NOTE:**_

_**This story updates on Sunday and Wednesday**_

* * *

**REVIEW REPLIES for ANONS**

**Sherlockwritr: **You should go back and watch the older seasons, they're really good :) and yes I am

* * *

**Please Review**


	14. Born Again

**Characters: **TARDIS, Tenth Doctor, Rose Tyler  
**~Pairings: **Nothing Specified

* * *

**Born Again  
_(Children in Need 2005)_**

* * *

Her Thief is wasting time trying to convince the Wolf Girl of who he is, he's sick, will be sick, he needs to get to the Zero Room.

He should know this, he does know this, but his brain seems to be playing catch-up.

She hums in irritation, but he pays her no heed.

Then they're off. Her stupid Thief is trying to fly her to Earth.

Earth isn't important, he needs rest!

Idiot, stupid, they're going to crash.

No, will crash.

Suddenly she's spinning and he's laughing manically.

No, she'd been right they first time.

They're going to crash.

* * *

**And enter the Tenth Doctor :)**

**"Zero Rooms were used by the Time Lords in times of difficult regeneration or to rapidly heal"**  
**~Offical Doctor Who Wikipedia**

_**NOTE:**_

_**This story updates on Sunday and Wednesday**_

* * *

**REVIEW REPLIES for ANONS**

**Frozen forever: **Thanks I'm glad that you like these so much :) and Thief isn't my idea it's from the episode _"The Doctor's Wife"_

* * *

**Please Review**


	15. The Christmas Invasion

**Characters: **TARDIS, Tenth Doctor  
**~Pairings: **Nothing Specified

* * *

**The Christmas Invasion**

* * *

He's hurt, he's hurt and she can't do anything about it.

The TARDIS hums in anger, ringing her Cloister Bells, but nobody seems to hear… that or they don't care, or they don't know what to do. She thinks it's the last one.

Then they're back, bringing her Thief.

What have they done?! He's pale and everything is wrong! All wrong!

And now one of the strays is spilling tea into her circuits! The Idiot One!

Though maybe that wasn't such a bad thing, for it makes her Thief awaken, and that's well worth the price of a wet circuits.

* * *

**And introducing Mickey the Idiot for the first time :)**

**(Early update due to Wednesday being busy, also I have a poll on my profile and I would love it if you checked it out)**

_**NOTE(s):  
**_

_**Finals are coming up and I may have to take a brief hiatus from this story, just a heads up  
**__**This story updates on Sunday and Wednesday**_

* * *

**REVIEW REPLIES for ANONS**

None

* * *

**Please Review**


	16. New Earth

**Characters: **TARDIS, Tenth Doctor, Cassandra (in Chip's body)  
**~Pairings: **Nothing Specified

* * *

**New Earth**

* * *

New Thief runs off and the TARDIS watches with nonexistent eyes.

She isn't sure how she likes this new Thief. He's different from her old one, younger, but not younger, happier, but not happier.

She can feel the darkness that swirls inside of him, hidden just beneath the surface of light, but he'll be okay, he's always okay.

Then he returns with a new stray, a hurt one, a dying one and, to her confusion, he doesn't try to save it. Instead he leaves it to die in another time and the darkness inside him grows.

He'll be okay… maybe.

* * *

**Sorry about the late update I'm trying to prepare for finals**

**Anyways I hope you guys liked this chapter it gave me a bit of trouble because I wasn't sure how to write it, I just knew I wanted to include Cassandra so yep here you go**

_**NOTE(s):**_

_**This story updates on Sunday and Wednesday**_

* * *

**REVIEW REPLIES for ANONS**

**Frozen forever: **Yeah I like that episode too :)

* * *

**Please Review**


	17. Tooth and Claw

**Characters: **TARDIS, Tenth Doctor  
**~Pairings: **Nothing Specified

* * *

**Tooth and Claw**

* * *

The TARDIS feels the emotions rush through him like a tidal wave.

Disbelief, confusion, denial, loss, betrayal, anger, hurt, hurt, _hurt_.

She shudders.

It's happening again, she realizes suddenly, banishment, _his _banishment.

His banishment from another place he loves, his banishment from another _home _and she just like before can do _nothing_ about it.

When the time comes of course, he doesn't obey. After all he didn't back then, so why should he now?

But the emotions remain. The hurt, the betrayal, the _anger_, still rage through him and she can do nothing, but watch them fuel his growing darkness.

* * *

**So way back when around his second body I believe, the Doctor was banished from Gallifrey, so from this I gather that banishment from England would also leave a bitter taste in his mouth**

_**NOTE(s):**_

_**This story updates on Sunday and Wednesday**_

* * *

**REVIEW REPLIES for ANONS**

**Frozen forever: **I actually really don't like the Doctor paired with anyone, as unbelievable as it may sound. Sure I'll write it like I see it, because Rose and the Doctor clearly had feelings for each other, but I don't know I really don't like reading pairing fanfics...actually I feel like it's that for most of the fics I read...I'm just not that into romance for some reason

**Sherlockwritr:** I hope you enjoyed this new update :)

**If you didn't get a PM from me containing a review reply, please tell me and I'll get right on that**

* * *

**Please Review**


	18. School Reunion

**Characters: **TARDIS, Sarah-Jane Smith  
**~Pairings: **Nothing Specified

* * *

**School Reunion**

* * *

There's a presence and she knows it, she's felt it before, a long time ago… so long ago.

Ages and ages ago, back when Thief was happy… well happier, but who?

Another stray, she thinks, but she's grown old, grown old while Thief stays young… he won't like that.

She's close now, very close, the Dog Lady, the Reporter, Thief's going to find her soon, see her soon.

No, he's already seen her and her him, but this time she will recognize him.

It's only a matter of time, a matter of coincidences, of hope, of old friends starting anew.

* * *

**Hello everybody I am back :) I'm sorry about the long wait, but finals were _stressing _me out and so I really had to focus on those. So a big thanks to everyone who was understanding and supported me :)**

**Anyways I hope you guys all liked this chapter and stay tuned for the next one :)**

_**NOTE(s):**_

_**This story updates on Sunday and Wednesday**_

* * *

**REVIEW REPLIES for ANONS**

**Frozen forever: **I suppose I could see it working :) and I'm glad that you liked the chapter

**Sherlockwritr:** LOL! YAY! :) And I'm glad that you are enjoying my stories

**If you didn't get a PM from me containing a review reply, please tell me and I'll get right on that**

* * *

**Please Review**


	19. The Girl in the Fireplace

**Characters: **TARDIS, Tenth Doctor  
**~Pairings: **Nothing Specified

* * *

**The Girl in the Fireplace**

* * *

The TARDIS shivers, there's something wrong about this place.

She can sense it, the feeling of wrongness, like a dull ache, that's coming from everywhere yet nowhere.

Suddenly it's gone, but there is no relief, because _he's _gone too.

Her Thief, her wonderful, amazing Time Lord, the one she stole and swore to never give back, is _gone_.

His presence, an ever constant part of her, is suddenly missing and it hurts her more than the aching ever could.

She whirs madly because h_e's gone_ yet she can do _nothing, _but think that this might be what humans call panic.

* * *

**So I don't really know the extent of a bond between a TARDIS and a Time Lord, but I feel like the space of thousands and thousands of years would put a damper on it...**

_**NOTE(s):**_

_**This story updates on Sunday and Wednesday**_

* * *

**REVIEW REPLIES for ANONS**

None

**If you didn't get a PM from me containing a review reply, please tell me and I'll get right on that**

* * *

**Please Review**


	20. Rise of the Cybermen

**Characters: **TARDIS, Tenth Doctor  
**~Pairings: **Nothing Specified

* * *

**Rise of the Cybermen**

* * *

She's dying and she's afraid, because what will her Thief do without her? All he has is her, and all she has is him, what is one without the other?

She can feel her energy rushing out of her.

Now she is, but a small wisp of green, because dying is a slow process, slow and cruel.

Then suddenly energy is seeping into her like water to a sponge and she feels joy.

Then she realizes where the energy has come from.

Her poor Thief has just given years of his life away, this body will not live much longer.

* * *

**So I always wondered where the tens years the Doctor gave up would come into play and I think it was taken off this body, because the Tenth Doctor really only lived for about seven or eight years...**

_**NOTE(s):**_

_**This story updates on Sunday and Wednesday**_

* * *

**REVIEW REPLIES for ANONS**

**Sherlockwritr: **Don't worry about it, I was on hiatus for a _long _time

**If you didn't get a PM from me containing a review reply, please tell me and I'll get right on that**

* * *

**Please Review**


	21. The Age of Steel

**Characters: **TARDIS, Tenth Doctor, with mentions of Mickey Smith  
**~Pairings: **Nothing Specified

* * *

**The Age of Steel**

* * *

He's lost another one, the TARDIS realizes.

The Useless One, his constant buzz of curiosity and fear has vanished from her and so he must be gone.

And now her Thief is hurting, he always hurts when they leave.

It doesn't matter who, it doesn't matter if it was his fault, it doesn't even matter if the stray leaves of their own choosing, he hurts anyway.

The TARDIS hums softly, but he ignores her, instead he starts running, as if trying to outrun his sadness.

He's so very good at running, but sometimes, just sometimes, she wishes that he wasn't.

* * *

**I always thought that Mickey's leaving should have effected the Doctor more than the show showed...**

**I also apologize for the lack of updates last week, I got sick and so didn't really feel like doing anything...**

_**NOTE(s):**_

_**This story updates on Sunday and Wednesday**_

* * *

**REVIEW REPLIES for ANONS**

**Sherlockwritr: **I'm glad that you like it despite not seeing the episode all the way through, it means I'm doing my job right :)

**If you didn't get a PM from me containing a review reply, please tell me and I'll get right on that**

* * *

**Please Review**


	22. The Idiot's Lantern

**Characters: **TARDIS, Tenth Doctor  
**~Pairings: **Nothing Specified

* * *

**The Idiot's Lantern**

* * *

She feels his confusion as her Thief realizes that while the time is right, the place isn't.

This is shortly followed by embarrassment, which he quickly tries to suppress.

Something that could very well be sympathy wells up insider her, he didn't want to be here, he didn't _want _trouble.

He wanted to be laughing with the Wolf Girl, but that wasn't where he needed to be.

He _needed _to be here, with the faceless people, the _hurt _people, that's always where he needed to be and that's always when he got hurt.

And she almost always put him there.

* * *

**It's interesting to me that the Doctor almost never goes looking for trouble, he never lands with the plans to stop some great evil, it just happens and as we know from _The Doctor's Wife _that's the TARDIS's fault...**

**So guess what guys? I'm alive...and I'm so sorry about the sudden disappearance...life got really stressful and time consuming all of a sudden and there simply wasn't time to write and post stories...**

**But yeah...enjoy this sudden appearance from me...also I'm gonna have to cut down updates to one day a week...sorry **

_**NOTE(s):**_

_**This story updates on Thursday**_

* * *

**REVIEW REPLIES for ANONS**

**Sherlockwritr: **Thank you so much, reviews like this really make me want to keep writing and I'm so glad you enjoy my writing style :)

**Frozen forever: **Me too, I think that Mickey didn't bug the Doctor as much as he acted, my specific point for this is that the Doctor asks Mickey to come with them during season one. Also yeah...I get the feeling, it's why I haven't been updating

**If you didn't get a PM from me containing a review reply, please tell me and I'll get right on that**

* * *

**Please Review**


	23. The Impossible Planet

**Characters: **TARDIS, The Beast  
**~Pairings: **Nothing Specified

* * *

**The Impossible Planet**

* * *

She doesn't want to land here, it's _wrong _here, it _hurts _here. Why can't her Thief feel it? The wrongness. She shivers, groans, and at last gives in and lands.

She's falling.

Down, down, down away from her Thief and then she hits the ground and then it _hurts_.

The sudden wrongness that delves into her with the landing is what hurts. It's tearing into her, invading her, _hurting _her, cracking through her barriers with ease.

It's ancient, impossibly ancient, and it spews hurting wrongness with its age.

Then it seems to leave, but not really because it still hurts.

* * *

**I really don't have anything to say here, but thanks for reading! :)**

_**NOTE(s):**_

_**This story updates on Thursday**_

* * *

**REVIEW REPLIES for ANONS**

None, which is what I get for disappearing...

**If you didn't get a PM from me containing a review reply, please tell me and I'll get right on that**

* * *

**Please Review**


	24. Satan's Pit

**Characters: **TARDIS, Tenth Doctor  
**~Pairings: **Implied Rose/Ten

* * *

**Satan's Pit**

* * *

She can feel the determination of her Thief as he yells up at the wrong thing, screaming, ranting, the way he does best.

He's scared, not for himself, never for himself, but for his latest stray. He likes this one, believes in this one. That's good he needs somebody to believe in.

Then the ground is shaking, tumbling and the wrong thing is crying out in pained anger.

Then she feels joy, her joy, her Thief's joy as he stumbles back against her, smiling in amazement.

And then they're all flying, away from the wrong thing, and it feels wonderful.

* * *

**Gosh I've so bad at updating recently...sorry guys**

**...also Love &amp; Monsters is next and I have no idea what to do...help?**

_**NOTE(s):**_

_**This story updates on Thursday**_

* * *

**REVIEW REPLIES for ANONS**

**Sophia:** Where here's a new one...sorry about the wait...

**If you didn't get a PM from me containing a review reply, please tell me and I'll get right on that**

* * *

**Please Review**


	25. Of Love & Monsters

**Characters: **TARDIS, Tenth Doctor  
**~Pairings: **Nothing Specified

* * *

**Of Love &amp; Monsters**

* * *

He really tried to help, despite showing up too late yet right on time all at once, but even her wonderful Thief can't change what's already been written in stone.

And it hurts him, she can feel the emotions radiating off him, a strange mixture of grief, pain, guilt and sadness. This time he was too late and he can't undo what's been done, but he can still help, still try and ease the pain.

Yet for a moment something like hope flutters in his hearts, but it's gone too soon, replaced once again by the grief and the guilt.

* * *

**I'm sorry this took so long, I was on vaction and then I couldn't think of any ideas, because seriously I've only seen this episode once and I _really _did not want to rewatch it so yep...enjoy the late update**

_**NOTE(s):**_

_**This story updates on Thursday (probably)**_

**REVIEW REPLIES for ANONS**

None

**If you didn't get a PM from me containing a review reply, please tell me and I'll get right on that**

* * *

**Please Review**


	26. Fear Her

**Characters: **TARDIS, Tenth Doctor  
**~Pairings: **Nothing Specified

* * *

**Fear Her**

* * *

"I was a dad once," she hears the words flow into her atmosphere and feels the slew of emotions that follow.

Guilt, hurt, sadness, anger, they overwhelm her, bleeding into her very soul.

He's hurting so much, behind the fake happiness that he sometimes emanates and the adrenaline fueled madness that follows.

All she wants to do is make the bad feelings stop, to send waves of comfort into his mind, but is stopped as a sudden emptiness hits her.

Horrified the TARDIS lets out a sharp whir for once again her lovely Thief had been taken from her mind.

* * *

**Sorry about the lack of update Thursday I was out of town, but on the bright side this fit very well for today seeing as it's Father's Day and all that**

_**NOTE(s):**_

_**This story updates on Thursday (probably)**_

**REVIEW REPLIES for ANONS**

**Romanialuna232:** Thanks and I'm glad you like them :) And yeah the TARDIS's viewpoint is fun to read and write for that matter

**If you didn't get a PM from me containing a review reply, please tell me and I'll get right on that**

* * *

**Please Review**


	27. Army of Ghosts

**Characters: **TARDIS, Tenth Doctor  
**~Pairings: **Nothing Specified

* * *

**Army of Ghosts**

* * *

A storm is coming, she can feel it. She can feel the steady beat of the rift, something's coming through, something has come through and soon there will be war.

Already she can feel the humans taking her Thief away. She can feel his confusion, then his anger, cold and burning inside him, the worse kind. But worst of all she can feel his fear, because _they're back_.

The squidy things, the things that have taken so much from her Thief and yet continue to take more, will take more.

And she can do nothing, but sit and whir alone.

* * *

**My dear readers Doomsday is upon us...**

_**NOTE(s):**_

_**This story updates on Thursday (probably)**_

**REVIEW REPLIES for ANONS**

None

**If you didn't get a PM from me containing a review reply, please tell me and I'll get right on that**

* * *

**Please Review**


	28. Doomsday

**Characters: **TARDIS, Tenth Doctor  
**~Pairings: **Nothing Specified

* * *

**Doomsday**

* * *

The Wolf Girl was gone. The TARDIS could feel it, could sense it not only the stray's absence, but in the anger and the grief that radiated off her Thief in waves.

She whirred softly, trying to send comfort to him, but he shoved her out, away, choosing instead to focus on the darker feelings that were making their homes in his hearts.

So silently she allowed her screens to show him the place where he could see his Wolf Girl one last time, but at this point she wasn't sure if it would hurt and help her lonely Thief.

* * *

**And so Season Two comes to an end...**

_**NOTE(s):**_

_**This story updates on Thursday**_

**REVIEW REPLIES for ANONS**

None

**If you didn't get a PM from me containing a review reply, please tell me and I'll get right on that**

* * *

**Please Review**


End file.
